


I watched you die

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miraith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: Wraith witnesses something she never, ever wanted to see and loses herself trying to keep composed. She's found the one thing capable of making her cry at the thought of losing and his name is Mirage.





	I watched you die

**Author's Note:**

> my angsty take on a prompt that could have been very wholesome and even domestic but we haven't had angst in awhile so here i am, enjoy :)

The gunfire is so loud, nothing can be heard at all. Only the heaving of deep breaths and the hurling of grenades. The whispers of warning and the grunting of agony. 

Worlds’ edge is ruthless, they learn the hard way. They also learn that fights shouldn't be taken in the open. 

Mirage takes a second to blame Wraith for the situation they're in, always so eager to Fight. _ Not everyone has invincibility up their sleeve,  _ he thinks to himself, popping his last battery. 

With his shields fully restored he sends out a decoy of distraction, easily catching their attention while he resumes his flank. Wraith is usually at his side, where is she? 

"there's a sniper in the area, be careful."

Her calm voice sounds through the intercom, breathless. Though the serenity it brings is brought to an abrupt end with the piercing sound of a Kraber sniper rifle. Pathfinder goes down.

The advantage they had in this fight now vanishes as another threatening shot sounds throughout the royal. 

"Path is down, fall back."

Wraiths voice is stern, coded with worry and guidance. 

"Elliot I know what you're thinking, don't. Don't even think about it."

He peeks over his pathetic excuse for cover to spot his worrisome girlfriend, also taking refuge behind a small Boulder.

"That's the only other team! it's a solo with a Kraber we take the last two from this team, 'ol feeder over there has self-revive and he kill that guy. EZ."

Mirage finishes his wingman reload and listens to Wraith sigh through the comms. He knows she’ll follow him, if she doesn’t it’s because she’s already ahead of him. 

Plan in place, the duo take action. Wraith blasts them with her R99, an entire magazine drops as she reloads another and pulling out her knife to finish off the last of his health. One down.

Her shields were sacrificed, but she got one down. Mirage can handle the other one, all she has to do is help.

_ You’re being aimed at. _

“The sniper-”

Her words of realisation were muttered under her breath in the second she looked up, a shot rang through the arena and Mirage fell to the ground. Panic overtakes her body as she gasps at the sight, only then does Mirage vanish, a decoy. 

The decoy took the Kraber bullet. 

Mirage finishes the last of that squad with ease, of course he does, his wingman never fails. 

“See! That was almost  _ too _ easy.”

Only after not hearing any words of praise or agreement does he look around, finding Wraith crouched, he goes to her side.

She struggles to keep her balance as the adrenaline she was living off of fades away, taking a moment behind cover to hide her eyes and take a few deep breaths. 

“Baby what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

The joy of winning a fight is washed away by concern as Wraith only shakes her head, not showing her face. 

In the distance, they can hear Pathfinder taking close combat on the sniper, no doubts in their mind that he would win. 

“Hey, talk to me Wraith, was it something I did? Did the enemy say something to stir you up? They’re already dead but i can kill them again for you if you’d like, hell- where’s there corpse i’ll hittem’ with a little teabag for you right now,”

Usually, that’d make her laugh. She did struggle to stay composed but manages to do so, slowly removing her hands. 

Tears had fallen, they still are.

“I saw you die in front of my eyes.”

“What-”

The song of victory sounds throughout the arena as Pathfinder grapples back to them, landing with a thump.

“That was the last member of that squad friends. We won! High Five?” 

“You’re fucking decoy took a Kraber bullet that would have hit me if it wasn’t there! I watched you practically take a bullet for me and it scared the shit out of me!”

Mirages eyebrows raise in surprise, furrowing in concern moments later. He realises how close that fight ended up being, how close he came to losing her. He’s thinking about all the possible things that could have gone wrong that didn’t because of a decoy he sent out for a measly distraction. 

Pathfinders raised hand slowly lowers as his chest lights up with a sad face, backing away from the pairs heated moment.

“When I saw your decoy in front of me like that, slowly falling to the ground, I felt my own life end. It’s like I died in that moment. You mean so much to me now, i can’t lose you now… It sounds so fucking stupid i-”

She never babbles, she's never flustered or panicked. He wanted to wipe away her tears but his dirty hands would make it worse, so he does what he does best.

He cuts her off with a kiss.

He never thought she cared about him that much to end up a gushing, crying mess. His own heart filled with so much love to return, a kiss is the only thing he can use to explain. 

They part but stay within close proximity, Mirage taking both her hands and planting a kiss on her knuckles before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

He whispers his words into Wraiths shoulder as she lets her tears wet his gear. A quiet sniff and a big inhale, she finally responds.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
